If I Didn't, What Kind of Butler Would I be?
by Anime Monster Awards
Summary: Just read it. Warning: Yaoi, lots of lemon, don't like then don't read. R&R Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters


Chapter one

"Sebastian…" Ciel let out a low moan of pure pleasure. "Do you enjoy this bochan?" Sebastian asked releasing the young boy's hardened member from his mouth. Ciel whimpered from the loss of his sweet mouth. "Yes… please just… don't stop." He took the young boy's manhood back into his mouth sucking hard. "God! More, more!" "There is no God here." He growled letting him slip away from him again. "Seba- ahh!" Ciel's protest was interrupted at the sudden feeling of the older man's finger inside of him. "It… hurts." Ciel barely managed to choke the words out. "Would you like me to stop, Ciel?" His name rolled offSebastian's tongue seductively in that deep honey voice. He fisted his hands into the demon's hair bringing him up to his face. "Don't you darestop now! That's an order!" Ciel whispered aggressively in his ear. "Yes, my lord."

The boy's eyes shot open. Light sweat covered his body and his breathing was ragged. He tried to roll over, but as he did his hard member rubbed against the bed making him moan. _"Damn it don't make those sounds! Someone might hear!" _he mentally scolded took slow, deep breaths trying to calm himself. He quickly rolled over biting his knuckle to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping his throat. His heart was pounding as he tried to calm himself. _"Deep breaths, in and out." _He thought to himself, but it was no use. He looked down at the hardened flesh between his legs, begging to be touched. He ran his hand lightly over his clothed erection not being able to stop the soft moan that escaped his lips.

He waited to see if anyone had heard him before hecontinued. Hepulled his nightshirt up completely exposing himself. He gripped his member in his hand and slowly started stroking up and down gritting his teeth trying to stop his sounds of pleasure. He allowed the dreams from the night to enter his head. The thought of Sebastian's hot mouth around his cock only made him pump faster. "Hnn..." he let out a small grunt trying to hold back his moans. He pictured his butler pushing himself inside of him. "Yes… more." He started panting with small moans escaping.

"Yes, deeper… please don't stop." He was practically begging his butler to pound into him. He started bucking his hips into his hand in perfect rhythm with his strokes. "You're so big." He moaned loudly. His thrust started becoming erratic and frenzied. "Sebastian!" He screamed out the demon's name as he reached his climax. He looked down at the mess he had made. "Shit." He whispered wiping his hands on the sheets. "You called my lord?" Sebastian had come in so quietly Ciel hadn't noticed. He jumped his cheeks turning a light pink. He quickly pulled his blanket over himself and the spoiled sheets. "Wha- Sebastian! Get out!" Sebastian's eyebrow raised in his usual questioning face, "But sir, you called me." "I- I just…" Ciel's face went from pink to a deep red.

"I just wanted… tea." He said turning away. _"Why is he blushing?" _the butler was more confused and concerned than ever. "Are you alright bochan? You look like you might have a fever." Sebastian took his glove between his teeth pulling it off and throwing it to the side. He reached down feeling the boy's forehead. "Get off!" Ciel shouted shoving his butler's hand away. "Now bochan you are definitely wa-" Sebastian stopped noticing the sticky liquid that was now on his hand. "Shit…" Ciel whispered realizing there was still some cum on his butler's eyes widened in surprise. "Master…" Before Ciel could stop him he ripped the blanket off of him revealing the mess underneath. Sebastian just stared in shock his jaw hanging wide open. "Master I-" "Out! Get out now!" Ciel stood up shoving the demon out the door locking it quickly after he was gone. Ciel leaned back against the wall hyperventilating. _"Did he just see that?!" _Ciel buried his face in his hands his face burning even more.

"Sir please open the door." Sebastian was knocking on the door. "No, get away!" Ciel's breathing was worsening. "Bochan if you don't calm down you might have an asthma attack." Sebastian sounded genuinely concerned which surprised Ciel. "I- I can't… breathe… he- help me!" Ciel slid down the wall gasping for air and clawing at his throat. Sebastian broke down the door leaning down near Ciel. "Breathe slowly. In and out bochan." Sebastian breathed deeply while motioning with his hands trying to help his master. "I… I can't do it." Ciel choked out. "Yes you can." Sebastian said setting the master's head in his lap, "You have to." _"Wait a minute, is Sebastian scared?"_Ciel started to calm down closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. The breaths were still ragged and strangled, but they were slowly reverting back to normal.

"That's it bochan, nice and slow." Sebastian murmured softly. Ciel's breathing slowed to its usual pace. "Sebastian… I'm tired." Ciel's voice was barely audible. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and lifted the boy completely into his lap pressing his lips against the boy's forehead. "It's okay to sleep bochan I'll take care of you." "Goodnight." Ciel whispered before drifting off. Sebastian sighed setting his master softly on the floor. He stripped the bed of the sheets and placed new ones. Next he traded his lord's ruined night shirt for a clean one. He picked Ciel up in his arms and set him in the bed pulling the covers over him. He sat next to the sleeping boy, "You look so peaceful bochan. No hate… no pain… so innocent." He was petting the boy's head. He chuckled darkly remembering the scene from before. "Though not completely innocent are we?" He kissed his bochan's head. "Sweet dreams my Ciel."

Chapter two

"It's time to wake up Bochan." Sebastian said pulling open the curtains. The earl turned over the sun shining bright in his face."Leave me alone." The boy groaned in a hoarse tone. _"Had it all been a dream? Did… did none of it really happen?"_ "Now my lord you can't spend all day in bed, Lady Elizabeth will be paying you a visit today." The boy groaned again sitting up in the bed. "Why can't she see that I'm not interested in her?" He growled. The demon began dressing Ciel with a smirk. "Oh no? Well then who were you thinking of last night?" Ciel froze in shock the blush slowly returning. _"So it wasn't a dream after all."_ The butler leaned in, "Now it wasn't me was it, Ciel?" his warm breath brushing up against his ear made him shiver. The boy pushed away sliding back onto the bed "Of course not! You're such a pervert!"

He crawled up onto the bed following his master until their faces were only inches apart. "Then why did you call my name bochan?" Ciel's blush worsened. "I just… I wa-" The butler pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. He began to struggle with his butler shoving against his chest. He pinned Ciel down, "Stop fighting me." He growled before bringing him back into the kiss. The demon smirked into the kiss as the boy slowly stopped fighting. "That's it Bochan give into lust." This time it was Ciel who kissed Sebastian trying to break free from his grasp. "Now if I let go you must behave master." He purred softly. "I- I will just… let me touch you." His blush deepening.

The demon smirked showing his fangs "Oh? You want to touch me, Ciel?" Ciel could feel his shorts tightening at the sound of that seductive voice saying his name. He let out a soft moan, "Please Sebastian… please let me touch you.'' The demon's smirk widened. "I've never seen you so lewd master." Sebastian released Ciel's hands from his grip. He immediately wound his fingers through the raven hair pulling him into a deep kiss. Sebastian ran his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, but he kept his mouth shut teasing the demon. The butler slowly ran his hands down his master's chest until he reached his clothed member. He gripped the boy's manhood lightly making the boy moan into the kiss which the demon took advantage of, his tongue exploring the younger's hot wet mouth.

Sebastian pulled out of the kiss and latched onto the boy's neck sucking softly. "Sebastian I want you to-" before the boy could finish there was a knock on the door. Sebastian quickly stood up and regained his composure. "What is it?" he asked a hint of irritation in his voice. "Lady Elizabeth is here, yes." Mey-Rin called from the other side of the door. Ciel's face turned red thinking of his fiancé, and what she would do if she found out. "We'll be out momentarily." Sebastian was fixing his master's, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, clothes. "Sebas-" "We'll discuss this after your visit with your fiancé." He laughed lightly on the last word. He looked away his blush deepening and nodded.

"Let's go meet her shall we." Sebastian started to walk towards the door, but Ciel stopped him half way, "Wait." He spun around looking at his master waiting. Ciel walked up to him grabbing his tie to pull him into on last hard kiss before walking out the door. Sebastian laughed darkly _"If you only knew how much I wanted you."_"Cieelll!" Elizabeth shouted jumping onto Ciel, "Did you miss me!?" Ciel fought back the urge to shove her off and gave an award winning smile. "Of course I did Elizabeth." "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie!?" she shouted pouting. Ciel let out an annoyed sigh and grit his teeth "So, _Lizzie _what brings you here?" "Do I have to have a reason to see my fiancé?" she giggled leaning closer to Ciel.

"Oh Lady Elizabeth and the Young Master are so cute, yes!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes and growled at Mey-Rin. "You jealous of the master aySebastian?" Baldo said nudging Sebastian with his elbow. "Ooohh Mister Sebastian has a crush on Miss Elizabeth!" Finny said jumping around him excitedly snake snickering in the demon growled hitting them each on the head knocking them down."Ciel how about we play some chess!?" Lizzie squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Right now?" He asked trying to escape her death grip. "Why not right now?" she said pulling away. "Well I- well it's just that- I mean I have to do… work." "You're lying! You don't love me anymore!" She screamed falling to the floor sobbing into her hands.

"Lizzie please stop that." He covered his ears trying to speak over her. She threw her head back crying louder. "Fine! Fine, we can play chess! Just stop making that terrible noise!" he screamed. "Yaaay!" she shouted jumping off the floor re-wrapping her arms around Ciel."Sebastian set up the chess board in my study and then could you make us some tea." Ciel said still trying to pry Lizzie off of himself. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian shot a dirty look at Elizabeth before heading to the study. "Mey-Rin, Baldo, Finny, Snake" "Yes master?" they said standing at attention. "Take care of your chores and don't make any mistakes. I don't want to deal with you while I'm with Eliza- Lizzie." He said smiling. "Yes, my Lord." They said in unison before running off to do their chores. "Shall we go my lady?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Oh Ciel!" she shouted grabbing his hand and running up the stairs to the study. There the chess board was set up and Sebastian was already pouring their tea. "Today we have Earl Gray. Your favorite my Lord." Sebastian gave his usual cat grin."Always focused on pleasuring you master." Elizabeth giggled. "Whatever it takes my lady." Sebastian winked towards Ciel making him blush. "Shall we play my love?" Elizabeth stepped forward and Ciel pulled out her chair. "Alright Lizzie, but I'm not going easy on you."

Chapter three

They played for several hours, and the stupid girl hadn't won once. Ciel let out an annoyed sigh, "Lizzie I think we've played enough for today, and I really must get back to work." She pouted again "Why do you always lie to me? I'm your wife." She reached forward taking his hand in hers. Sebastian, who was waiting quietly, clenched his fists wanting nothing more to break her hand. Ciel pulled away setting his hands in his lap, "You are my _fiancé_, not my wife. Besides I'm not lying I have paper work." Sebastian snickered holding back his laugh, _"You've become such a good little liar." _ Elizabeth turned to Sebastian smiling. "Could you give us a moment?" Sebastian looked at his master hesitantly, "Please?" Ciel nodded towards his butler.

Sebastian bowed slightly before stepping out the door. She looked at her fiancé with a sly smile "Now Ciel I might not be your wife, but I will be soon enough." She stood up leaning against the chess board, "And you love me don't you?" Ciel swallowed nervously standing up, _"Maybe I should have had Sebastian stay." _"Lizzie I really do have work." Ciel started to walk towards the exit, but Lizzie blocked him and shoved him back into the chair. "No, no you aren't running away this time." She straddled his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Ciel was frozen in shock, _"What in the hell does she think she's doing!?" _Lizzie pulled away frowning. "It isn't any fun if you don't kiss back."

She leaned in trying to kiss him again. "Lizzie get off!" He yelled, turning his head. She retaliated by kissing his neck instead. "Please Ciel. I love you." She grabbed his chin making him face her. He looked into her eyes that were welling with tears, "Please." "Lizzie I…" he turned away again "I just can't." She broke down burying her face in her hands crying, "I just want you to love me!" He pulled her hands away and looked her in the eyes, "Lizzie… I do love you just… not in that way." "But why!?" she shouted, anger now mixing with sorrow. "I- I'm just not…" he looked away blushing, "I'm just not attracted to women." He mumbled. She looked at him shocked, "You… you like men?" He blushed even more nodding.

She just stared in shock still straddling his lap, "You actually like… _men_?" Ciel's cheeks were now a deep scarlet. "Yes Lizzie I… I am attracted to men." Ciel stared at her nervously waiting for a response. He expected her to start crying or screaming again, but what he didn't expect her to burst into laughter. "My sexuality isn't funny!" he shouted. She got of his lap laughing even harder while wiping away her tears. "It isn't that. It's just that I thought that it was just me. That I might have been doing something wrong." She stopped laughing and gave him a sincere smile. "I'm sorry, I should've know. I mean you do spend a lot of time with your butler." "What in the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He stood up out of his chair blushing harder.

She gave a small giggle. "Not a thing. I think I'll go now. Have fun with your _work_." He started to chase after her, "Elizabeth, what about the enga-" She put a finger to his lips. "I'll come up with something." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Ciel just stood there dumbfounded, _"What does she mean by I spend a lot of time with my butler!?" _Sebastian walked in acting dumb. "Why has Lady Elizabeth left?" Ciel came out of his stupor and glared at the demon. "Don't act like you weren't listening to that whole conversation." Sebastian looked at his master in surprise, but quickly slipped into his usual knowing grin. "Yes, my lord. Although I was not expecting you to tell Lady Elizabeth that you were gay."

"Shut up!" he stomped out of the study towards his room. Sebastian was following him closely "Now bochan, there is absolutely no reason to be embarrassed. As I'm sure you've figured out, I have no preference on gender." Ciel flopped down on the bed still glaring at the older of the two. "Oh so you'll just sleep with anyone then?" Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel and leaned in close. "Not anyone. With the few that I have to, the few I want to, and the fewer I _need _to." He gave a devilish smile. Ciel's stare softened as he cupped the man's face in his hands. "Which category do I fall under?" he asked softly. "You know damn well that I need you." Sebastian leaned into kiss him, but he turned away. "What did she mean by that?" "By what my master?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"When she said that you and I spend a lot of time together… what did she mean by that?" he looked down at his feet. The demon grabbed his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "She might have been implying that you seem to have feelings for me." Ciel broke into laughter making his butler back up. "I suppose I do have feelings for you, but what does it even matter?" Although he was still smiling, tears were forming in his eyes. "Master… why are you crying?" Sebastian began to reach for his master's face. "Don't act like you didn't hear me! It wouldn't matter, would it!?" The boy screamed slapping his hand away the tears now pouring down his face.

"Bochan what do you mean?" Sebastian asked looking concerned. "Even if I told you how much I loved you it wouldn't even matter! All you want is my soul! That's all you'll ever want!" he buried his face into his hands sobbing. Sebastian stared at his crying master in shock. "You… you love me?" Ciel looked up and scowled at the demon. "Of course I do! Are you an idiot!?" Sebastian's shock was mixed with… happiness? "Stop staring at me!" he turned away again his crying picking up. Sebastian shook his head coming out of shock, and he moved to the bed pulling the boy into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

"I love you… I love you so much." He murmured kissing his head. Tears were still sliding down his face "What? I didn't… I didn't even think that you could love." Sebastian growled lightly "What a rude assumption. Of course I can, but it is rare and it's even rarer for a demon to admit it. Do _not_ take it lightly."Ciel pulled away so he could look him in the eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it? In the end you'll be the one to kill me." He said breathlessly. Sebastian swallowed closing his eyes. "Master I-" "Look at me." He demanded taking his butler's face into his hands. The demon opened his eyes staring at the boy. Ciel pulled the string to his eye patch letting it fall onto the floor so that Sebastian could look into both of his eyes.

Sebastian leaned forward resting his forehead against the boy's. "Ciel I want your soul… but I need you. In every way I need you, and I always will." His voice cracked a bit and he looked a bit uncomfortable. The younger one laughed a bit "Such sweet words don't fit you, do they Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked "Let's just say you will be the only one to ever hear them." "I better be." Ciel kissed his jawline making the demon shudder. "Oh I never took you for someone who is _sensitive._" He laughed lightly before nipping at his butler's neck. The demon let his head fall back with a moan. "How can I not be under such sweet lips." He smirked and let the boy suck softly at his skin.

He began to struggle with the buttons of the butler's coat. "Allow me ma-" "I can do it." Ciel interrupted still tugging at the buttons. The butler grabbed his hands and kissed his palms lightly, "I assure you that it would be much easier if I took care of it my lord." Ciel blushed turning away, "You can call me Ciel… when were alone." The butler took his gloves between his teeth pulling them of before he swiftly undid the buttons on his tail coat. "Okay, _Ciel_." He drew out his name in that sinfully seductive voice making the boy shudder. Next the butler undid his vest letting fall on the floor with his coat. "I want to try your shirt." The boy said reaching for the buttons. After a little bit of fumbling with them he was able to undo the buttons. He took in his physique. His slim frame and clothing usually hid his toned muscles, but now that he could see them clearly he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He ran his hands down his chest tracing his hint of abs. "Damn… you're just perfect aren't you?"

The demon kissed up the boy's neck and nipped at his earlobe making him moan softly. "I'm not perfect," He started taking off the boy's coat throwing it to the side "I am greedy and possessive." He started unbuttoning his shirt letting it slide to the floor "And, as I'm sure you'll find out, I don't have as much self-control as you might think." He looked at the slender boy in front of him. _"His skin is so pale… so smooth and soft… he looks so fragile… like a little porcelain doll."_He ran his hands down his master's sides making him shudder before pulling him onto his lap making him straddle him. "You're so beautiful Ciel." Ciel smiled pulling Sebastian into a sweet kiss. Sebastian nipped lightly at Ciel's bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth allowing access for his servant. A battle of dominance was taking place between the two, which Sebastian finally won tasting every inch of his mouth.

The butler kicked off his shoes pulling off his sock and pulled off Ciel's boots and boy looked into the demon's eyes, "How much control do you have?" he started biting at Sebastian's neck and grinding lightly against him. His butler let out a low growl. Ciel barely saw his eyes flash red before he closed them tightly."I want to see your eyes." He murmured between kisses. Sebastian opened his eyes gritting his teeth and stared down at the boy. They were burning a deep red. The boy's eyes were filled with awe and that _delectable _innocence "Gorgeous." he whispered before pulling his butler into a loving kiss. He pulled away slowly "For a demon you taste sweet." He whispered. "Don't tease me." Sebastian warnedhis voice strained. "Who said I was teasing?"

The butler quickly pinned Ciel on his back leaning in kissing him passionately,the boy moaned letting _his_ demon slip his tongue in, "It will take much more than a bit of kissing to make me break." The demon kissed his neck sucking softly before biting down hard. The boy arched his back letting out a loud moan. "Oh does my little master like it a bit rough?" Sebastian smirked biting down harder. "Ahh… shut up you perv." He said blushing. "Don't be shy. I can be a little kinky too." He bit down hard enough to break the skin. "That… feels… so good Sebastian." He said between moans and pants as the blood leaked down his neck onto his shoulder. The demon ran his tongue along the blood sucking on his wound lightly. "You taste so delicious Ciel."

Ciel groaned as the demon kissed down his chest. He came to his nipple lapping at it causing Ciel to arch his back completely off the bed "Sebastian!" The demon smirked and began sucking and nipping at the pink bud. He took the other between his fingers pinching it. Ciel moaned again before flipping them over so that he was once again straddling the older's lap. Sebastian looked up at him in surprise. The boy leaned in whispering in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the demon's spine. "I thought it was my turn to taste you." Sebastian smirked and laughed "I never thought the day would come when I would here those words leave your lips."

He copied the demon's actions sucking lightly, and stopped in the sensitive crook of his neck sucking harder. He let out a low moan "To think I considered you innocent."He bit down hard on Sebastian's neck making him gasp, "I'm still innocent… for now." He kissed down the man's stomach placing pecks and small bites until he reached the edge of his pants. He reached to undo the button pulling his pants off. The earl's eyes widened at seeing the massive cock in front of him, but quickly wiped the look of his face determined to make Sebastian break. He gripped the butler's manhood lightly making his breath hitch. Encouraged by the reaction Ciel began to stroke his length at a painfully slow pace.

Sebastian groaned clenching the sheets. Ciel smiled sweetly, "I wonder how you do taste." He licked the underside of his shaft. The demon arched his back moaning loudly, "Master if you continue I will no longer be responsible for my actions." He was shaking his fist still balled up around the sheets. He looked down seeing the boy smirk right before he took his member into his mouth. He moaned feeling his length hit the back of the boy's small throat. He lightly sucked causing the butler to groan again. He sucked harder making him moan even louder. The earl began bobbing his head at a slow pace stopping to suck on the sensitive head letting his tongue wrap around it.

The butler lost it fisting his hands through the dark blue hair and bucking his hips forward. The boy wrapped his hand around what didn't fit in his mouth and began stroking him in rhythm with his bobbing. He quickened the pace sucking hard, moans now constantly leaving the butler as he thrust forward. "Yes Ciel! Faster!" Ciel obliged going even faster skillfully using his tongue. "You're too- ahh… good at this." He moaned. Ciel pulled away looking up at the demon. He was panting, blush stained his usually pale face, his hair was messy and covering his face, and sweat lined his brow. He opened his eyes staring down at the rosy cheeked boy whose eyes were half lidded with lust. _"Those eyes…" _Ciel thought. Sebastian's usual wine colored eyes were now a fiery bright red and clouded with lust.

"Why did you stop?" he growled all his reserves gone. The boy gave a small smirk "Oh, you think that you get to have all the fun?" The demon pulled the boy up to him kissing hard, "Bochan?" he asked pulling away. "It's… Ciel…" he said between pants. The demon smiled holding the younger male's face "Ciel, are you sure this is what you want?" although he asked he wasn't even sure if he could stop. He laughed quietly "If I didn't I would have kicked you out by now." The demon switched their positions so he was on top before continuing the kiss trailing his fingers down the boy's chest until he reached his dick grabbing on tight making him moan loudly. "Sebastian… take them off." he said tugging at his shorts. Sebastian laughed before smoothly pulling off Ciel's shorts taking the boxers with them.

Sebastian once again grabbed Ciel's now bare member pumping quickly. "Sebastian! Faster please!" The demon started pumping faster precum now dripping from the erection. "Yes!" he screamed gripping the man's shoulders. He used his free hand to hold three fingers to Ciel's mouth, "Suck. Now." He took the fingers into his mouth sucking lightly occasionally pulling away swirling his tongue around the tips before engulfing them once more. _"He looks so sexy when he does that." _He pulled his fingers away and took his hand off his master's aching cock. "Sebastian." He moaned in protest. "Patience my love, I don't want you cumming before we get to the best part." The butler whispered before bringing his finger to the boy's virgin hole teasing it lightly swirling his finger against the entrance.

"Now this may hurt for a moment, but trust me it's worth it." He said softly, _"Though I've never been on the receiving end."_ He slowly slid in the first finger. "Hnn… Sebastian- ahh it hurts." Ciel tightened against the intruder, only enhancing the pain. "Relax Ciel or it will only hurt more." The older bit into Ciel's neck drawing more blood and sucking. "Ohh please don't stop." He moaned loudly relaxing around the finger. Sebastian bit down even harder before adding another one. Ciel cried out in pain and pleasure arching his back. The demon began a scissoring motion making the boy cry out again. "If it hurts I can stop." He cooed. "No… no it feels… good." He moaned out. He widened his eyes in surprise and added the third finger. "Ahh Sebastian." The boy called pushing down on the man's fingers grinding trying to gain more friction.

"More Sebastian, please." Sebastian laughed. "My master is begging? How…_ arousing._" The boy tried to scowl failing pitifully "Shut up and… f-fuck me!" "As you wish my Ciel." He purred placing himself at his entrance. He pushed himself in inch by inch making Ciel scream in pain. Tears slowly started rolling down his face. The demon continued pushing in until he was completely sheathed in the boy. "It… fucking hurts." He choked out. The older kissed away his tears "Would you like me to-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the boy groaned "Just- just move!" Sebastian pulled out slowly only to thrust back in. "Ahh!" Ciel screamed clutching to Sebastian and biting his shoulder. "Ciel I can st-" "Do not treat me like a child." He said his voice strained. Sebastian continued to thrust slowly picking up the pace. The pain started to slowly turn into pleasure.

"Yes… that feels so good Sebastian." He moaned digging his nails into the demon's back. He angled so that he could go deeper trying to find that spot that would make his young master see stars. "Ahh! Do that again! Please- ahh do that again! P-please!" The man smirked before striking the boy's prostate again with a large amount of force. "Yes! Yes! Go faster! Harder! Deeper!" The demon grabbed the boy's smooth white ass plowing into him with a force and speed that no human could ever match. "Fuck yes!" The boy threw his head back his eyes rolling back into his head his lips slightly parted. The sight made Sebastian let out a low moan "Ciel… you're- ahh so tight." "How- ahh. You're so fucking- ahh. Cal- ahh!" words were failing the young earl.

The demon's grunts grew more desperate, "I… have to try- hnn… very hard to stay this calm." The boy started letting out mewls of pleasure "D- don't tr-try" he stuttered. _"Like a kitten…" _were the last thoughts the butler had before he completely unraveled. His groans grew loud and pleading pounding even harder into the boy burying his fangs into that sweet neck. "Ye- ahh. Don't- mmm." The younger became a mess of incoherent moans and mewls. The boy pushed the demon back and began rocking back in forth riding him. The demon looked up seeing the boy's face. It was distorted with pleasure. His eyes staring down at him with love and lust, his mouth hanging open with screams of lust escaping, and his head tilting to the side.

"Sebastian! F- fuck! It feels- ahh… s-so mmm…." He whispered bouncing up and down on the demon's huge cock hitting that bundle of nerves each time making him see white. "Ciel... those sounds- ahh are so beautiful!" the demon shouted grabbing the younger's smooth sides, digging his black nail's into that creamy ivory skin and thrusting forward. Blood trickled down making Ciel throw his head back letting out a high pitched mewl. "C- Ciel you sound… mmm… like a kitten. It's q- ahh quite ador-ahh-ble" Ciel tried to scowl again failing "I- ahh do not s- sound oooh. S- so good." He let out another mewl. The moans grew louder as he grew closer shutting his eyes tightly. "L-look ahh at me… I- I want to see you c-cum."

The boy looked up at the demon. His face was flushed his mouth hanging open and his eyes barely open with lust evident in them. _"He looks so… so thoughtless." _The demon thought forcing himself to focus. He did not want to miss this moment. "Sebastian!" Ciel screamed shutting his eyes, throwing his head back and releasing onto his and Sebastian's chest. The feeling of Ciel tightening around him pushed the demon over the edge. "Ciel…" he growled releasing in the boy. They stayed like that for a moment each riding out their orgasm. Sebastian pulled out his softening member and fell next to Ciel. Sebastian quickly got up and left. Ciel blushed lightly his tears returning.

"You love me huh?" he whispered. "Yes I do." The demon reached down wiping Ciel clean with the rag he'd gone to get before crawling back into the bed."I- I thought you left." The boy said turning away. Sebastian pulled his face forward and pecked his lips, "I'm not going anywhere." Ciel snuggled closer to the demon nuzzling into his chest. "Master?" Sebastian was surprised at the younger's sign of affection, even if they had just shared a very intimate moment. "It's Ciel." He whispered blushing. He smiled kissing Ciel's head, "Of course _Ciel_, or would you prefer I called you my love?" Ciel looked up smiling back at the demon, "Either will do. I love you." Sebastian kissed his lover's lips softly. "I love you too." With that Ciel closed his eyes and drifted to sleep on Sebastian's chest.

Chapter four

"Where the hell is he!?" The loud scream woke Ciel from his peaceful sleep. He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Good morning love." Sebastian said opening the doors "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke, but I'm afraid we have a guest." The younger one looked at the demon confused, "What? Who would come here this early in the morning?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's clothes and started dressing him looking a bit worried "Lady Elizabeth… and Master Edward." Ciel's eyes widened, "But why?" "Well Ciel it seems Master Edward didn't believe that Miss Elizabeth would agree to break of the engagement… apparently she was constantly mentioning how_madly in love _she is with you." He scoffed finished dressing his master "What excuse do you plan on using, _my _love?"

Ciel looked down at the bed running his hand over the sheets, "None… I intend on telling him the truth." Sebastian's eyes widened and he kneeled next to his master. "Do you really think that's a good idea bochan? What of your reputation? I doubt Edward will-" Ciel cut off his love with a kiss. "Frankly I don't give a damn." Sebastian's surprise turned to happiness as he brought Ciel back to his lips locking them into a passionate kiss. Ciel finally pulled away lightly panting his face slightly flushed, "I suppose I should go greet my guest." He stood up heading down the stairs his faithful butler following behind him. "Hello Edward." Ciel said calmly stepping into his dining room, "I underst-" Ciel stopped dead in his tracks seeing they weren't his only guest.

The Undertaker, Lau, Ran Mau, and Grell all sat at the table, and his servants stood in the corner with worried faces. "Wha- what the hell are you people doing here!?" he asked sudden blush taking over his face. "Well I originally came to discuss business, but now I see that this could be interesting." Lau smiled holding Ran Mau close as she nodded her head. "I thought that I could get a good laugh." The Undertaker said chuckling. "And of course I'm here to see my Bassy!" Grell said charging at the demon and tackling him to the ground. "Get off of him now!" Ciel's face was red with anger as he screamed at the crimson reaper, "He's not _yours_!" Grell stood up smiling at the boy showing all his sharp teeth, "Oh come now. Bassy needs to have a good _stress reliever _every now and then." The reaper tried to kiss Sebastian, but was quickly shoved away.

"Enough of this!" Edwardshouted stomping towards Ciel, Elizabeth tugging on his sleeve, tears in her eyes as she begged him to leave. "You think you can just break my little sister's heart like that!?" Ciel regained his composure facing Edward, "It was not my intention to hurt Elizabeth, but you must try to understand. I-" Edward charged at Ciel only to be stopped by Sebastian's grasp. "What is there to understand!? You just broke off the engagement!" he screamed trying to break free. "Come on Bassy. Just let him beat the brat! Once he's gone you can be all mine!" Grell shouted wrapping his arm around the butler's, the Undertaker laughing at the whole scene. "Oh my, this has certainly spiraled out of control." Lau said calmly smiling.

"Indeed it has." The Undertaker said in between his laughs. "Stop it now!" Ciel screamed now absolutely fuming. They all stopped and stared at the boy. He straightened himself and prepared himself for the most awkward moment of his life. "Edward may I please have a chance to explain? Without you attacking me preferably." Sebastian let Edward slip out of his grip as he calmed down. "You better have a good explanation." He growled. "I... I am… gay, Edward." Everyone's, other than those who already knew, jaws dropped. Ciel turned a bright red before continuing. "And by the way Grell I am the _only _one who will be providing Sebastian's _stress relief._" Even Sebastian looked a bit surprised by that part.

"You… are gay… with your butler?" Edward asked still in shock. Ciel blushed clenching his fist, but stood proud. "Yes I, Ciel Phantomhive, am gay… and I'm in _love _with my butler." For a moment they all stared. "You brat! You think that that sexy man over there would ever love some scrawny thing like you!?" Grell stomped forward getting in the earl's face. He didn't even blink an eye, "Well let's ask him shall we?" he turned toward the demon "Do you love me Sebastian? And remember you can't lie." Sebastian smirked "With all my heart, I love you Ciel Phantomhive." Grell turned toward Sebastian looking heartbroken, "But Bassy we were meant to be." Ciel stared daggers at the little bitch.

"No Grell, I'm sorry to inform you that the only person I will ever love is my young master." With that Sebastian winked at Ciel making him smile. "Well, I can't say I'm a hundred percent surprised." Baldo said stepping forward, "I mean you are always together." "Yea," Finny chimed in "not that we mind though." Mey-Rin stared at the ground mumbling, "I care a little." "Smile and Black _are _awfully close, says Wilde." Snake added in his usual demeanor. "Well that explains your lack of affection towards women and the cross-dressing incident, but I never thought you'd admit something like this." Lau added, happily including the cross-dressing part. "Cross-dressing?" Lizzie asked confused. "It was by order of the Queen!" Ciel turned red realizing how that sounded.

Edward turned to Lizzie calmly, "You knew about this?" she nodded shyly, "I just want Ciel to be happy." He turned back to Ciel, "I don't believe you. This is just so you don't have to get married isn't it? You would never admit your homosexuality." He accused glaring at the boy. Ciel sighed before walking up to Sebastian. He grabbed his tie pulling him into and intimate kiss for everyone to see. The butler couldn't stop the blush snaking up his cheeks at the thought of all of them seeing this, but kissed back all the same. Ciel slowly pulled away and looked at Edward, "Do you believe me now?" he asked cockily. Edward blushed looking away."So I suppose you will go around telling all of London?" Ciel asked calmly. "No… that… this is your business not mine and well…" he looked back smiling "you are my cousin after all."

The Earl stared in surprise and then turned to the rest. The Undertaker laughed "No one would believe me." "None of us Servants are going to say anything." Finny said smiling while they all nodded in agreement. Lau shook his head "I'm afraid crossing you would be hazardous." Grell sighed dramatically, "I don't have time to waste on puny humans." Ciel smiled inwardly _"It seems my little secret is safe after all." _ But then he turned to see the disappointed look on Sebastian's face. _"He… he wants the world to know… and… so… so do I." _he stepped forward clearing his throat. "Sebastian and I are a couple, and we will be presented as such. That includes in public."All of them, including Sebastian, looked shocked. "You _want _people to know?" Edward asked. "I'm not embarrassed of who I am, or of who I love. In fact I am _proud _of it. So yes I want the world to know." Sebastian stared down at his beloved with the smallest of smiles _"Thank you my love." _

Lau and Ran Mau stood "Well I do believe we've _all _caused you a great distress today so we bid you farewell." With that they left the Undertaker following, laughing as he dragged Grell with him, "If you ever change your mind just say the word!" Lizzie ran forward hugging Ciel, "I'm so glad that you're happy." She grabbed Edward before leaving. "We have chores, says Emily." Snake added and the servants quickly exited leaving just the two lovers. "Well, well you are proud of me?" Sebastian asked teasingly. Ciel stepped forward pulling the demon into an embrace "Don't get cocky demon… I love you." The butler leaned down kissing the younger "I will always love you my sweet Ciel."


End file.
